Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical instrument carrier that supports a musical instrument at the front of a performer.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-188369, filed Sep. 25, 2015, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
A musical instrument carrier that supports a musical instrument such as a marching drum in front of a performer is conventionally used in parades, shows and the like.
While performing in a parade, show and the like, the performer sometimes comes to a halt and not only plays the instrument but also performs while moving. For this reason, it is desirable to enlarge the surface contact area between the body of the performer and the musical instrument carrier so that the load of the musical instrument and the musical instrument carrier does not become concentrated on a particular location of the body of the performer.
As a musical instrument carrier that has a shoulder rest member that is abutted on the shoulder of the performer and that is capable of lessening the load on the body of the performer, a marching carrier is disclosed for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-5745 (JP-A 2003-5745).
The marching carrier disclosed in JP-A 2003-5745 has a pair of support rods, one end of each being affixed to an abdominal abutting member, and the other end being positioned on the shoulder side of the performer being bent to the outer side in an L shape, a fastening rod holder that houses the other end of each support rode and that is clamped by a screw to each support rod, and a shoulder strap (shoulder rest member) that is affixed to each fastening rod holder and that is capable of rotating together with the fastening rod holder in the outer circumferential direction of the support rod.
Since the shoulder strap of the marching carrier constituted in the above manner is constituted to be rotatable with the end of the support rod serving as the axis of rotation, it is possible to increase the contact area between the performer and the shoulder rest member in accordance with the physique of the performer.
In the marching carrier disclosed in JP-A 2003-5745, the fastening rod holder that houses the end of the support rod is disposed in front of the shoulder strap. Also, the screw for clamping the fastening rod holder to the support rod is disposed on the side at which the musical instrument is supported. For this reason, a bulge due to the fastening rod holder (a bulge formed by the fastening rod holder and the screw) ends up being formed in front of the chest of the performer.
When this kind of bulge is present, when the performer wears the musical instrument carrier under a costume, the costume catches on the bulge, or rubs locally while moving, leading to the risk of damage to the costume. In addition, when the aforementioned bulge is present, there is an adverse effect on the appearance in the case of the musical instrument carrier being worn over the costume.
Also, in the marching carrier disclosed in JP-A 2003-5745, since the fastening rod holder is affixed by clamping the periphery of the support rod with the rod holder, the area that is held is small. For this reason, the holding force in the rotation direction having the support rod as the axis of rotation is weak, giving rise to the problem of the marching carrier easily shifting from the body of the performer during a performance. In particular, when the musical instrument is heavy, the shifting problem is prominent.